


Better

by bubblyani



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Reader, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Running into Adam's ex, had you dealing with some unexpected emotions. And clearly you did not like how you felt. Adam Sackler x Jealous Reader request fic.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	Better

The way his large, generous hand enveloped yours, it was clear that even the harshest of winds would not be able to blow you away from Adam Sackler’s grasp. Yes, as dramatic as it sounded, you felt that secure. 

Warmth, it exuded through his hand, powerful enough to bring you only comfort and nothing else. It was cooling yet warm at the same time. Perfect for the summer. Your mind, it was at peace with him. Even when he took you on a stroll on the streets of Brooklyn on a lazy afternoon.

“I don’t get it…” Adam began, in a matter-of-fact tone, “…why are people so weirded out by hand holding in public?”

“Uh…” Suddenly thrown off by the question, you formed a response, “I guess some people are not as open to PDA…Adam, are you okay?” You inquired, fascinated by his enthusiastic behavior.  
“Me? I’m great…” He said nonchalantly. Looking at you, he smiled, “You know what?… _fuck_ those people! Hand holding rules…I get to hold on to my girl all the time” he said proudly, raising the held hands together as if he won a trophy.

“Ooooh!” You giggled, thoroughly amused. 

“And I get to do stuff like this…WHOOOO!”

Squealing, you felt like a paper blown in the wind, when Adam started to run, pulling you with him. To the average passerby, the two of you may have looked like lunatics. But running together hand-in hand, you felt like a child. Although you were sure you weren’t so active back then as you were just this moment.

Catching one’s breath after running for a while, Adam released your hand, walking ahead while rambling of the most random topics he could come up with. Listening to him was never a burden for you. You always did so with a smile on your face. For you were genuinely inclined to. It was Adam. His silliness , his wackiness was nothing compared to the love and joy you felt being with him. And you were finally happy to share the silliness with someone who equally did not care of the social norms that had no impact. You both existed in this life, to share the embarrassment together. And you did not mind.

With your eyes solely focused on him alone, you suddenly found yourself bumping into someone, who just emerged from the retail shop nearby.

“Oh! Sorry-”   
You said involuntarily. Judging by the soft locks of hair that brushed against your face, you guessed it was a woman. And looking up, you were right.   
“It’s okay…”  
The woman answered. Overhearing, Adam quickly turned. He could not help but freeze in his tracks.  
“Mel?”  
He said, looking at the woman. With widened eyes, the woman opened her mouth with surprise. 

“Adam…Hey!” She cried out, but with an unexpected surprise of a tone. It sounded shy.   
“Hey…” Adam replied, in an equal manner. 

Awkward silence emerged for a few seconds as you could not figure out what was going on. The woman finally came to her senses when she realized you had accompanied him.

“I’m sorry…” she said to you, “I’m Melanie…Mel” she added extending her hand out to you.   
“And _this is Y/N_ …” Adam replied, putting his arm around your shoulder, “ …my _girlfriend_ ”

Mel looked more surprised than before. At this point you have already realized they knew each other.   
“Oh wow…” she began, taking the time to process the information as you shook hands with her, “…nice to meet you” she said slowly. 

“You too” you said, in a confident yet curtly manner. The moment Mel let go of your hand, it seemed like you had suddenly disappeared from her eyesight, for it was only on Adam.

“You look…good…” she said to him, nodding. Surprisingly silent and obedient, Adam nodded back.   
“So do you…” he said softly, while they both acknowledged one another. 

Feeling like the 3rd wheel in this situation, you were deeply inclined to stealthily move yourself. And you did, a few feet away. But at the same time, you stood close enough to asses the entire situation, for you were no fool.

Mel, she was beautiful. If her beauty was to be described in one word, it would be as breathtaking. With your hands folded, you watched them with the same intensity as watching a complicated sports game. Your eyes were busy analyzing their every move. Their manner of talking was soft, which clearly did not fit the description of long time friends. Their choice of words were careful. And from the angle you stood, you could clearly see how her eyes dilated by the sight of him every second. 

For a second, you wished you knew Adam’s reaction too.

This sort of behavior, you’d certainly be a fool to not know what they were.

A minute or two later, Mel made her exit. But not before nodding at you. Nodding back with a constrained smile, your arms remained folded as Adam walked over to you. 

“So…” He began awkwardly, “…uh…that was-”  
“Your ex?” You asked, wearing the same tense smile. Adam nodded quickly.   
“Yep…” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_(An hour later)_ **

_“Hey…Hope you’re not feeling sick or anything. Just so you know, if you need me to come over…all you gotta do is ask…okaaay. Anyways, I’ll talk to you later, Bye!”_

As soon as Adam’s voice message ended, you tossed the phone away, as you tossed to the other side on your bed. Truthfully, you wished you were sick. Rather be sick than have this feeling, you thought.

The stroll, it continued after Mel left. You remember how your eyes lingered on Adam while he continued with his ramble. Except your conscious was nowhere near there. Suddenly you could not smile the way you used to. You felt unhappiness, poking you in the heart with a reminder. At first you did not know why. But with each step you took, you came to the realization.

Sure, we all had past relationships. So did you, so did Adam. It was a given. In fact, when you first met him, you were well aware of the fact he was getting over his previous relationship, which had ended horribly. But never did you expect to meet the woman behind it all. You did not think it was someone who was as perfect as Melanie.

The more you were aware of her existence, the more sour you felt. Jealousy, it was knowingly swallowing you whole to the point you could not pretend anymore. It was tiring to feign enthusiasm. And since Adam did not dare to expand on the topic even after the encounter, you felt pressure in holding it all in.

So much so you excused yourself to go back to your apartment, alone.

Jealousy, it turned you into someone different entirely. Sighing deeply, you closed your eyes as you drifted off to sleep.

If your normal self was Dr.Jekyl, the Jealous you was definitely your Mr.Hyde.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_(The next morning)_ **

“…and boom! I got this sweet ride for half the cost. Isn’t that awesome?”  
Adam’s voice woke you from your thoughts.   
“Hmm….”  
With arms folded, you remained unmoved as you stared ahead sitting on the passenger seat of the car. It was Adam’s niece’s birthday, and his sister had decided to hold it at a place outside the city. Though you were far from willing to step out of the apartment with Mr.Hyde inside, you still joined your boyfriend when he rented a car to go there.

Surprised by your silence, Adam kept driving. Though it was obvious he was deciding to move over to another topic.   
“So…uh…you wanna listen to something?” He inquired, reaching out to the radio.   
No answer.   
It was as if he was the only occupant in the car.   
“Okay… _still_ silence _it is_ then…”   
He muttered awkwardly. The outskirts of the city welcomed the both of you when Adam decided to speak once again.

“You know…” he began, “I’m not the one to usually bring up stuff like this but…” he continued, “Did you bring any makeup with you?”

Turning your head to him with annoyance, you shot him a look.  
“Why? Am I not pretty enough?” You snapped. 

“NO no no…Jesus!” He replied quickly. Sighing, he added “It’s just that…this is kinda of a formal thing, and I really don’t want you to regret not putting anything on…cause you usually do”

You looked at your reflection on your phone. Mr.Hyde seemed to have convinced you to care lesson yourself you even forgot to put on makeup before the trip. Adam was right. But somehow you just felt worse. 

“Well…”you began sternly, “if that’s the case then …why don’t you ask MEL to accompany you, huh?” To your horror, you almost felt yourself bark by the end of the sentence. But at that moment you really did not care.

Exhaling deeply, Adam quickly pulled the car over, bringing it to a steady halt.  
“Why are we stopping? You asked angrily.   
“Cause we need to talk…outside” Adam said, surprisingly very calm.   
Unable to smile, your face was stuck in a resting bitch-face mode as he gestured you to get out of the car. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The outskirts of New York deserved more of the attention. But today was not the day. Amidst the trees and bushes by the road, Adam watched you. With his hands is his jacket pockets, he watched you pace from side to side.

“Y/N…” Adam began calmly, “You okay?”  
“Uh huh….” Nonchalantly you answered, trying your hardest to avoid the question.

“See? I can tell that you’re definitely not okay”   
Adam finally spoke up in a tone that made you pause. Taking his hands out of his pockets, he took a step towards you.   
“You’re upset about something. And… you know what? no matter how long you’re gonna stand here sulking….I don’t give a shit” he said, with a serious tone, “You’re gonna tell me what the _fuck_ is going on with you. Cause I’ve never seen this side to you, Y/N. And its making me worried-”

“OKAY!….” you cried out. His incessant ramble finally broke you down. But what really broke you was his concern in particular. It made the insensitive side of yours break it’s walls, to see how patient he was with your stubborn behavior, ever since yesterday. And how patient he was now.

“Okay…I’ll talk. I’m gonna talk.” You said with a sigh.

“Great”  
“But I’m gonna talk a lot.”  
“Well…good. Cause that’s what I want”  
Your heart melted upon hearing those words.   
“Really?” You asked.   
“Yeah!” He answered without hesitation. Taking a deep breath, you looked right into his eyes. “Okay…Look! You’re a _hottie_ … and-”  
“What? THAT’S IT?”   
He asked confusingly, making you burst out laughing to his surprise.   
“Stop! I’m trying to be serious”  
“Yeah… well, that was a good start” He replied with sarcasm, making you chuckle harder.   
“Sackler come on!” You said, playfully smacking him on his chest, “ I mean it. You’re this …hella attractive guy, and I knew going out with you, I have to put up with the women throwing themselves at you. Being an actor and all. And I didn’t mind. I didn’t care. I really didn’t give a fuck”   
“You didn’t ?”  
“I didn’t ” you repeated, “But…When I saw your ex…she…I mean, Mel is gorgeous. Like _mad gorgeous_ ”  
“No she isn’t”   
Shocked by his quick response, your jaw dropped.   
“You gotta be blind if you really mean that” you said, appalled. Adam raised both his hands.   
“Is this… some kind of self validation on appearances or something?” He asked.   
“NO No…I normally don’t care but…” you said, frustrated, “…seeing her, and seeing the two of you together talking…I just felt so horrible. Like a legit stomach pain. Not because I’m worried of how she looks better than me…It’s just that..with you guys having such a long history, I wondered, are you guys suddenly gonna have hope for each other again?” You said, as you let your thoughts take you, “Maybe you’ll start…thinking about her again and…One afternoon you guys would probably wanna meet up for coffee, but will it end with just coffee? NO! It won’t” Engaged in your green thoughts, you did not even notice your voice breaking with emotion, “And the next thing you know, you’ll tell me you don’t love me anymore and… leave me and-”

“Hey hey hey! Shhhh!”   
Adam cut you off gently, pulling you into an embrace, “Where the hell did you just go?” He asked. As vulnerable as you were, you welcomed this warmth gladly.   
“I’m sorry…” you sniffed, “When I get jealous I get…super paranoid. And it just goes down the spiral…it’s crazy. It’s bad I know. I’m sorry-”  
“Shh…” he repeated, “It’s okay…” patting your back gently.   
With eyes closed, you remained in the warmth of his embrace for a few minutes. Both of you dwelled in comfortable silence while the birds chirped and the soft wind caressed your bodies. 

“Do you know why me and Mel broke up?”   
He asked, making you pull away all the sudden.   
“No…” wiping your nose, you answered, “… cause I didn’t want to pry into the your romantic past. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable…”   
Adam chuckled, upon hearing your response, “You know, this was one of the reasons I liked you so much” he said, stroking your head lovingly, “You’re so cool. Like… in the best way”   
“Shhh stop!” You smiled shyly, hugging him again.  
“So… why _did_ you guys break up?” You asked him.   
Adam’s chest rose as he took a deep breath.   
“She cheated on me…” he said, “When I confronted her about it, all she could say was…she wanted someone better”   
With widened eyes, you tried your best to process the news. Adam chuckled.   
“Imagine how that made me feel?” He asked.   
“Yeah, that must have sucked…” you said, voice muffled against his jacket, “…I mean..how can she say that? About you especially?”   
“Yeah?” He asked, pulling away to look at you.   
“Yeah…that’s just crazy talk”  
“You know what else is crazy talk?” He said softly, “You…thinking I might leave you”

Embarrassment swallowed you whole completely, you had nowhere else to look but down.   
How could you act this way to a man like him?

“Hey!…” Adam began, “…C’mere” taking your chin by the hand so that you eyes met.  
“Mel may have thought I wasn’t better…” he said, “… but she’ll never be better than you-”  
“Adam, I don’t care if I’m better…It’s not a competition” Your voice got emotional again, “I just want you to love me as much as I love you”

Those words, they sealed the deal when Adam swooped in, kissing you passionately on the lips. You felt the closet to being saved when those lips fed you the sweet nectar of the love you indulged from him all this time. Melting in his arms in completion, you held onto him with your dear life as he lifted you up, taking you on a spin before he put you down again. Your heart, it felt light, it felt refreshed.

“Y/N…” Adam began, “Being with you, I spent possibly the _happiest days_ of my life. Do I need to say more?”

Your lips quivered with emotion as you cupped his face. 

“No need” you said, as your fingers traced over his goatee, “… that was more than enough”

And in a flash, his generous hand enveloped yours, providing you with the security and warmth you longed for. But more importantly, providing you with the absolute certainty of the real love you both shared for one another.


End file.
